princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
The Future Breakup (PrinceKodi Animal V2)
This is a Funny Villain scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal V2) Transcript (More Coming Soon) In a room where Niju, White Wolf, Don Karnage, Tiffany, Li'll Lightning, Dag, Poodle (Almost Naked Animals) and the Niju's Wolves are hanging in and killer enters * Killer/Llort: It's working guys. (Llort Giggling) * Killer/Llort: They're buying it. Look listen I know what your all thinking but I just don't know if she can trust you * Niju/Jareth: Llort. the reason I want them to trust me is so I can kill them behind her back * Killer/Llort: You want me to get back down there and squeeze her NECK with the Pliars Then Llort giggles evily * Niju/Jareth: Hey Llort. Llort * Killer/Llort: Ah ha * Niju/Jareth: That is no way to treat an old friend, Friends must be handled in a friendly and business like way. then shows a wall where Tso Lan is leading Shasta and Fox (Skunk Fu) * Tso Lan/Cooler: Now when you see the master you keep your chest out and heads up and also the master dosen't care what kind of face you make. Then a dog chest buster ran under fox (skunk fu)'s dress leaving her frigteined and shasta comforts her * Shasta/Chris: Are you alrght * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: Yeah just some snake thing just ran under by gown * Shasta/Chris: Don't worry as soon as we meet this guy the sooner we get out of here and you and me will be together * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: Forever right * Shasta/Chris: Till the end of time yeah and they nearly kiss until Tso Alan interupts * Tso Lan/Cooler: Hey step lively the master does not like to be keep waiting and they all went into the elevator and press floor 1 and they went up * Tso Lan/Cooler: So when you talk to the master keep your words loud and clear so the master can hear what you said and keep your sentences short and let him say something to you are we clear. Then they stop at the elevator and seen a Sign on top saying JARETH'S PEACE CLUB with revenge crossed out * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: Jareth's Revemge Club * Tso Alan/Cooler: Apologies about that we were ganna put in peace but some of my brother's men spelled it wrong and relax he dosen't bite not anymore He closed the elevator door and shows and evil stare and Shasta knocks on the doors and poodle ansewers the door (Predalien Growling) * Shasta/Chris: Hello this is the room of the master Then she makes room and the couple walks in slowly and Niju notices them * Niju/Jareth: Sarah. Oh is it really you * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: Yes it's me * Niju/Jareth: Well come on in and I saved you two a seat. Please Sit Then Fox (Skunk Fu) and Shasta sat down in their seats * Niju/Jareth: How long has it been 2 years, 3 years * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: 3 Years actually * Category:Labyrinth Category:Funny Scenes Category:Villain Moments Category:Scenes